PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/TahiriVeila
link me to 10 adminworthy things Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :i'd suggest any post where he trolls saint, but that's why i signed neutral. :> ··· Danny So Cute 19:34, 31 January 2010 (UTC) ::this is the stupidest adminship request ever --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Not even mine? gtfo :> --''Chaos'' -- 19:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :They exist, I'm quite sure. --''Chaos'' -- 19:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ups "His sole aim on the site is to be as much of a cunt to Saint as possible. --Crow 19:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ''" Is that really such a bad thing? ;o '···''' Danny So Cute 19:40, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :Bait moar. ----~Short 19:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You're clearly missing a lot of background on the subject. ··· Danny So Cute 19:42, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :::Lol ----~Short 19:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :it actually is a bad thing. im sick of seeing those two constantly bicker because jake always tries to find something new to nitpick with saint about. its like this constant like bitch fight that happens over and over and over again. theres absolutely NO reason why Jake should get the admin position --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it usually starts with Saint pointing out something everyone disagrees on. --''Chaos'' -- 19:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::which means jake has to start shit every time with him? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey guys! I know, let's make more drama over an already too common subject on the wiki! ----~Short 19:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm in! --''Chaos'' -- 19:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Its really not. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) If it's any consolation I can tell you rifght now I'd never use my banstick powers (excepting vandals, IPs, etc). I'm seriously not just out to troll saint. The idea that just getting rid of BMs solves the problem of people giving bad reasonings/dicksucking other people instead of giving valid reasonings is kind of ridiculous and I haven't seen any of the other admins make much of an effort at removing votes that don't give a valid reasoning. THAT's why i'm RFAing. Believe me or not idrc, zzzz--TahiriVeila 21:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Cept, im seemingly the only one who removes because of reasoning, you more use reasoning as a reason to remove disagreeable numbers. Either way, that has nothing to do with being adminworthy. Still, I'll consider voting when my request up top is made by anyone :P Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Wat, half the votes (alright maybe not QUITE that many but plenty of them) i remove give the same numbers that I do :< <3 you btw alex--TahiriVeila 21:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked my ratings a few days ago, and noticed you over-zealously removed some votes of mine which you deemed had no reasoning ;< --''Chaos'' -- 21:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC)